Mein Fehler
by Videra r'mais Utahella
Summary: Sasuke pun berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya. Akankah Mereka kembali bersatu? "When I was-" Sasuke tersentak saat Hinata menutup mulutnya./"No, you still my love, Sasuke-kun." A sekuel of White Horse. One Shoot (sorry, it's so long). Mind to RnR?


_"You give me a chance?"_

_ "No."_

Hinata pun menangis sesenggukan setelahnya. Kakinya yang sudah tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya untuk berdiri membuat dirinya jatuh terduduk. Air mata kembali mengalir deras di pipinya yang terlihat pucat. Ia ingin berteriak tapi, sepertinya tidak mampu membuatnya lega. Ia ingin menyakiti Sasuke yang telah membuatnya begini tapi, tubuhnya tidak cukup kuat untuk menyerang bahkan memukul Sasuke. Pemuda itu memang terlalu sempurna, sehingga dengan mudahnya hati polos seorang Hyuuga Hinata bisa tersakiti.

**Disclaimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**M****ein Fehler**** Videra r'mais Utahella**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu 'When I Was Your Man - Bruno Mars'**

**Warning : Genre melenceng, Gaje, OOC, AU, Bad Typos, dkk.**

**Rated : T**

**(Author belom bisa rated M nih, gimana ya? Bantuin dong._. *plak)**

**Sekuel of White Horse, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya..**

**D**on't **L**ike, **D**on't **R**ead

**Yosh, Happy reading, Minna!**

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu setelah hubungan Hinata putus dengan Sasuke, gadis bermanik Lavender tersebut seperti sedang memasang tameng terbesarnya. Ia mencoba untuk terlihat kuat, namun siapa yang tau? Di dalam hatinya masih terdapat luka dan rasa sakit yang telah dibuat oleh Sasuke Uchiha. Namun, Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti gadis lemah di hadapan siapapun, terutama di hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura, mantan dan sahabatnya sendiri. Entahlah apa status Sakura Haruno masih sama baginya setelah semua ini, yang jelas Ia ingin menjauh dari mereka. Walaupun pada kenyataannya itu adalah hal tersulit. Bersikap kuat di depan orang yang membuatmu hancur. Oh, kelihatannya miris sekali.

Hinata mengemasi barang-barangnya yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Mengecek satu-persatu apakah ada yang belum masuk dalam tasnya. Kelas sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu tapi, berbeda dengan yang lainnya jika kelas berakhir maka semua murid pun bergegas keluar kelas, tetapi berbeda dengan Hinata yang masih tekun mempreview kembali catatannya di dalam kelas yang sepi. Tidak salah seorang Hinata Hyuuga mendapat gelar siswi terajin di kelas. Hidupnya selalu tertata rapi. Berpikir selama beberapa jam sukses menguras habis tenaganya. Dengan langkah gontai Ia pun beranjak dari kelas menuju kantin kampus sebelum pulang ke rumah, mengisi tenaga untuk berjalan pulang.

"Ini pesananmu, nona. Sushi dan Ocha. Terima kasih." Ucap petugas stand food sambil menyerahkan nampan berisi pesanan Hinata.

Hinata pun mengambil nampan tersebut dari tangan sang petugas stand food. Karena sudah terlalu lelah Hinata hanya menyahutinya dengan sekali anggukan kecil, Ia lalu mulai mencari tempat untuk makan. Sepertinya keburuntungan Hinata hari ini kurang bagus, kantin terlalu ramai. Setelah lama mencari tempat duduk, Hinata dapat bangku kosong untuk satu orang. Dengan tenang Hinata menikmati hidangan di depannya, sampai matanya menangkap bayangan rambut unik berwarna Raven. Awalnya, Ia menganggap itu hanya ilusi yang dibuat matanya tapi, itu terbantah ketika sosok Sasuke terlihat jelas dimatanya sedang menarik bangku untuk duduk. Hatinyapun kembali tercabik. Apalagi, mendapati ada seorang gadis pink di dekat pemuda itu. Entah kenapa mata Hinata tidak bisa lepas dari sosok sejoli tersebut. Khususnya sang laki-laki. Pemuda itu kelihatan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat gadis dihadapannya tersenyum. Kemudian Sasuke membelai pelan surai pink Sakura Haruno yang sukses membuat sang pemilik surai memerah wajahnya. Ugh.. melihatnya juga membuat Hinata yang menjadi penonton setia hilang nafsu makannya. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada saat mereka masih menjalin hubungan. Rasanya Ia jadi rindu saat-saat itu. _Oh, apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata?_

Tidak ingin membuat dirinya jatuh semakin dalam, Hinata pun sesegera mungkin meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Mungkin karena sudah sangat keburu, Hinata sampai tidak merasa sakit pada lututnya yang tanpa sengaja teradu dengan kaki kursi yang ditempatinya barusan.

Tanpa sadar, bunyi yang dihasilkan Hinata membuat sepasang mata emerald itu menatapnya dari kejauhan.

* * *

-Videra-

* * *

Putus hubungan seperti sebelumnya memang sangat praktis baginya untuk menjauh dari orang yang telah putus hubungan itu, tapi entah kenapa yang satu ini terasa berbeda. Mungkin, karena yang memutuskan hubungan adalah bukan dirinya dan yang menjauhi adalah bukan dirinya pula. Padahal, sekarang Ia sudah menjalin hubungan baru dengan teman masa kecilnya yang tanpa sengaja muncul dan membuat hatinya kembali luluh.

Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak pernah merasa serumit ini sebelumnya jadi merasa sudah dibodohi oleh egonya sendiri. Yang ingin melindungi Sakura, yang ingin membuat Sakura tertawa, yang menyesali pebuatannya kepada Hinata, dan.. yang menginginkan Hinata tetap disampingnya. Dijauhi Hinata membutanya seperti orang terkejam di dunia. Entah apa yang telah dilakukannya, Ia merasa itu semua terjadi begitu saja. Waktu itu saat Ia mendapati Sakura menangis hebat, pitamnya langsung melambung tinggi. Ia benar-benar tidak mau melihat Sakura seperti itu lagi dan sebuah janji untuk melindungi gadis pink itupun terucap. Sekarang, saat Ia mendapati Hinata yang menjauh darinya, Ia merasa kalau sebagian dirinya hilang terbawa gadis itu. Ia tidak mau Hinata jauh darinya. Egois? Ya, tapi Ia sadar kalau yang sangat dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah keberadaan gadis itu disisinya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya kalau keadaannya seperti ini? Haah.. Ini benar-benar rumit.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura dan hanya tersenyum tipis. Tapi, gadis itu tahu kalau dirinya tersenyum walau tipis, karena setelahnya Sakura tersenyum manis. Seperti membalas senyumnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Aku lapaar." Keluhnya manja persis seperti saat mereka masih kecil.

"Hn, Baiklah." Sahut Sasuke berusaha seperti biasa. Memikirkan hal serumit tadi sangat menguras emosi. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kantin dan menempati kursi khusus dua orang yang kebetulan tersedia. Dengan gentelman Sasuke menarik kursi untuk Sakura dan kemudian duduk di kursi satunya.

"Kau tidak apa, Sasuke-kun? Mukamu jadi agak pucat akhir-akhir ini."

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu cemas. " Jawab Sasuke. Sakura memang terlalu pandai membaca perasaan seseorang. Berbeda dengan seorang gadis bersurai Indigo dan manik Lavender yang selalu menatapnya malu. Tanpa sadar pandangan seorang Sakura berganti menjadi Hinata dimata Onyxnya. Sepertinya Ia sudah sangat keterlaluan menyakiti Hinata sampai-sampai seperti ini.

"Sa-suke-kun?" mendengar namanya diserukan Sakura, Iapun mengerjap. Tangannya tanpa sadar membelai rambut Sakura.

"Kau.. terlihat.. Cantik." Ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya. Namun, dipikirannya hanya ada Hinata.

* * *

-Videra-

* * *

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang membuat perasaannya menjadi seperti ini.. Rasanya seperti dilema. Masih teringat jelas di pikirannya saat Ia melihat mantannya tengah bermesraan dengan kekasih barunya itu. Dan masih teringat jelas juga bagaimana hatinya kembali tersayat ketika melihatnya. Iri.. Cemburu.. entahlah. Ya ampun jenius sekali pemuda Uchiha itu, tidak dalam bidang akademis tapi juga, dalam hal menyakiti hati seseorang. Awalnya, sangat manis. Tersenyum padanya, perhatian, menatapnya tanpa kesan dingin, melindunginya, dan masih banyak hal yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke yang membuatnya terpesona. Tapi, akhirnya.. bisa dilihat sendiri.

"Nee-chan? Hello~.."

"A-ah.. Maaf. Ada a-apa Hanabi-chan?" tanya Hinata saat dirinya sukses terhempas kembali ke bumi dari dunia lamunannya. Rasanya memalukan sampai seperti ini.

"Ya ampun, Nee-chan. Melamuni apa sih? Seru sekali. Sampai adiknya memanggil 100 kali tidak disahuti." Rutuk Hanabi sambil memasang raut kesal.

Lavendernya membulat, "Hah? Be-benarkah itu?" tanyanya. Hinata sampai terkaget sendiri mendengar pengakuan adiknya.

"Iya.." jawab Hanabi masih kesal.

"Ma-maafkan aku.." ucap Hinata menyesal.

"Haaah.. aku bohong, Nee-chan." Kata Hanabi mengakui kelakuannya, "Sudah jam segini, lho. Nee-chan tidak mau sarapan?" lanjutnya sambil melirik jam dinding di ruang makan.

Pukul 08.30, artinya kelas akan dimulai sekitar 30 menit lagi. Hinata langsung terhenyak melihat jam dan segera berangkat ke kampus. "Aku harus cepat. Te-terima kasih, Hanabi-chan. Jaa~!" ucap Hinata sebelum meninggalkan meja makan. Seperti orang kesetanan Hinata tanpa jeda berlari keluar rumah. Di jalan pasti macet. Oh, bagaimana ini?

"Hinata-sama!"

Ia pun menoleh cepat ke sumber suara. Kemudian sepupunya segera menghampirinya dengan sepeda motornya dan menyodorkan helm padanya. "Aku tahu kau akan terlambat. Cepat naik."

"A-arigatou Neji-nii. Ma-maaf.." ucap Hinata sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada Neji yang pasti akan mengebut. Nejipun segera tancap gas dari kediaman Hyuuga setelahnya.

Untung saja ada Neji, jadi Hinata hanya perlu menempuh perjalanan 18 menit saja. Hinata tadinya hanya meminta untuk diantar sampai gerbang saja, tapi Neji malah masuk kedalam kampus dan berhenti di tempat parkir. Setelah turun dari motor sport Neji, Hinatapun melepas helmnya dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Neji. "A-arigatou.." kata Hinata, "S-sebenarnya Neji-nii tidak perlu mengantarku sa-sampai sini." Tambahnya.

"Ya, tak apa. Aku juga sebenarnya akan menemui temanku disini." Jelas Neji sambil meletakkan helmnya di atas tangki kecil motornya. Hinata mengangguk mendengarnya. "Kelasmu dimana, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji kemudian.

"Ke arah sana." Jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk arah yang dimaksud dengan telunjuknya.

"Baiklah, aku antar sekalian berkeliling. Apa taman kampusmu lewat sana juga?"

Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian mereka mulai beranjak dari tempat Neji parkir. Tapi, sebelum mengambil belokan Hinata menarik lengan Neji, "Ada apa?" tanya Neji terheran sambil menatap sekelilingnya, melihat apa ada yang membuat sepupunya takut.

"Ehm.. Neji-nii." Ucap Hinata mengkode Neji untuk mendekatkan telingannya. Neji yang mengrtipun langsung sedikit menunduk menyamakan tinggi sekepala Hinata. "Jangan me-memanggilku dengan imbuhan 'sama'. A-aku takut yang mendengarnya be-berbicara tidak-tidak." Kata Hinata sedikit berbisik.

Neji sesaat hanya menatap Hinata sebelum akhirnya menyahut, "Baiklah.."

Hinata mengangguk, "A-arigatou.. Memangnya Neji-nii ingin menemui siapa?"

"Teman lamaku.." jawab Neji singkat.

Hinata mengangguk, "A-apa Tenten-senpai?"

Neji terhenyak, "Begitulah.." sahutnya. Kemudian Hinata tertawa kecil, "Kenapa?" tanya Neji heran melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Ma-maaf, wajah Neji-nii me-merah." Ucapnya masih setengah tergelitik.

Seseorang yang tanpa sengaja membuntuti merekapun sukses tersulut emosinya. Tangannya terkepal keras. Tatapannya jelas menunjukkan kalau Ia tidak suka meihatnya. Cemburu. Sebentar, untuk apa Ia merasa seperti itu? Mereka kan' sudah tidak ada apa-apa. Lagipula, kini gadis itu sudah punya laki-laki di sampingnya. Dan akhirnya Ia mengambil arah lain untuk berjalan.

* * *

-Videra-

* * *

Sasuke memang hari ini bersikap seperti biasanya, tapi siapa sangka sikapnya sekarang yang dingin tersebut bukanlah coolnya Uchiha Sasuke melainkan gundahnya Uchiha Sasuke, sang pengeran kampus. Yah.. Pangeran mana yang tidak gundah melihat putrinya kini menjauh darinya dan lebih senang di dekat laki-laki lain? Oh, sepertinya Ia tidak pantas dibilang pangeran. Tidak ada pangeran yang berani menyakiti sang putri. Dan lagi, Ia sangat menyesal.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke menghentikan acara lamunan dadakannya lalu menyahut kepada Sakura, "Hn?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke.

Mendengar suara Sasuke saja Sakura tahu kekasihnya ini berbohong. Matanya untuk beberapa saat mencuri pandang ke mata Onyx Sasuke, "Jangan berbohong, Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu persis kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, apa itu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab melainkan membuang muka dari Sakura. Ia tahu kalau berbohong Sakura itu percuma tapi, hal yang bisa dilakukannya hanya itu sekarang. Biarlah. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari gadis berambut pink tersebut. Dirinya sedang tidak ingin bicara sedikitpun. Toh, Ia dan Sakura sudah mengenal cukup lama, seharusnya Sakura mengerti keadaannya. Tidak ingin disuruh bicara untuk saat ini.

Sakura yang melihat sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini menjadi merasa bersalah. 'Ini salahku.' Batin Sakura mulai melepaskan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke melihat Hinata dan seorang laki-laki tadi, pasti itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Karena Sasuke masih memiliki rasa dengan gadis pemalu itu. Tidak seharusnya Ia menjauhi Hinata dan mulai menghapus kata 'sahabat' diantara mereka saat itu, tidak seharusnya Ia menjadi kekasih Sasuke, juga tidak seharusnya waktu itu Sakura datang pada Sasuke. Andai saja Sakura tidak pernah menyukai Sasuke, pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Ia yakin.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan nada serius langsung menyahut, "Hn?"

"Ini semua salahku. Aku tidak ingin bersalah lebih besar lagi."

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan gadis pink ini, "Bersalah soal apa?"

"Aku tahu kau menyesal telah berbuat seperti itu kepada Hinata-chan." jawab Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke terdiam, berarti benar dugaannya. Sakura pun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku juga, Sasuke-kun. Aku menyesal. Aku dulu sahabatnya dan sekarang aku merasa kalau diriku ini benar-benar.. kejam. Aku sangat kejam kepadanya."

"Sakura.."

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke menunggu kelanjutan kalimat pemuda Uchiha di sampingnya.

"Kau benar." Kata Sasuke pada akhirnya, "Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kita akhiri saja, Sasuke. Aku tahu ini yang terbaik. Lagipula, aku pasti baik-baik saja karena yang menginginkan ini semua adalah diriku sendiri."

"Baiklah, kita akhiri. Terima kasih.."

"Untuk apa? Mengorbankan perasaanku padamu? Tidak perlu. Hm.. aku mengerti sekarang kenapa aku seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin dilindungi tapi, salah cara mengungkapkannya saja. Dan aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai kakak yang kusukai. Jadi salah kalau sekarang aku masih menjadi kekasihmu." Ucap Sakura. Mendengarnya Sasuke terhenyak.

"Sakura.."

"Ya?"

"Aku juga seperti itu. Aku hanya khawatir dan tidak ingin adikku terluka. Sekarang, aku yakin kalau hanya Hinata yang ada dihatiku."

Sakura tersenyum, "Senang mendengarnya. Terima kasih karena sudah khawatir padaku."

* * *

-Videra-

* * *

Langkah kaki Hinata membawanya ke sebuah cafe' dekat kampus yang dijadikan tempat untuk bertemu dengan Sakura. Entah apa yang akan dibicarakan mantan sahabatnya itu dengannya. Tanpa perlu waktu lama Hinata langsung dapat menemukan kursi dimana Sakura menunggunya karena warna rambut gadis itu yang mencolok. Hatinya meronta ingin keluar dari tempat ini tapi, akal sehatnya lebih mampu mengendalikan tubuhnya sehingga Ia bergerak menuju kursi kosong di depan Sakura.

"Maaf kalau membuatmu repot, Hinata-chan." Ucap Sakura mengawali pembicaraan dengan canggung. Sangat terlihat jelas kalau atmosfir diantara mereka sangat tidak mengenakkan.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak a-apa." Sahut Hinata sekenanya. Ia tidak tahu harus menimpali apalagi yang penting sekarang Ia bisa menunjukkan kalau Ia tidak selemah yang mereka pikirkan, "Ja-jadi, apa yang k-kau ingin bicarakan denganku,S-Sakura-chan?" tanyanya to the point.

Sakura tampak menarik nafas, "Aku.. Hinata-chan, aku.." jawabnya gugup dengan kalimat digantung. Sepertinya, Hinata mengerti kalau Sakura merasa tidak anak hati dengannya.

Hinata terdiam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan terucap dari mulut Sakura.

"Hinata-chan.. A-aku.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke-kun sudah menjadi kekasihmu saat itu. Aku.. maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud merebut Sasuke-kun darimu. Aku benar-benar menyesal." Jelas Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk. Suaranya parau. Hinata sendiri juga saat mendengarnya hanya dapat menghela nafas dan melempar arah pandangan matanya ke samping. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang, antara marah dan kecewa. Tapi, Hinata yakin dengan melihat Sakura, gadis pink ini sungguhan menyesal dalam kejadian itu. "Gomennasaii.." tambah Sakura.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa.." ucap Hinata susah payah.

"Hinata-chan.."

"I-iya?"

"Kau mau kalau menerimaku lagi menjadi sahabatmu?" tanya Sakura ragu. Ini memang salah tapi, Ia ingin mereka seperti dulu lagi.

Hinata tertegun. Memang Ia ingin memiliki teman bicara lagi, hanya saja untuk seorang Sakura Haruno.. entahlah. Ia merasa sedikit terbebani mengingat apa yang telah terjadi antara mereka. Sakura dulu memang berteman baiknya tapi, saat Hinata dekat dengan Sasuke gadis pink ini mulai menjauh entah kenapa. Apalagi, mengingat beda jurusan mereka mulai jarang bertemu. Dan muncul lagi waktu itu.. bersama Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya. Hatinya tercabik lagi saat mengingatnya. Mulutnyapun sukses terkatup rapat tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura.

"Hinata-chan, semua ini salahku. Jujur, aku menjauh darimu karena dulu aku menyukai Sasuke. Maaf aku tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu. Aku tidak mau menjadi pengganggu diantara kalian, maka dari itu aku memilih menjauh. Tapi, saat aku menjauh dari Sasuke.. Aku.. Aku sadar kalau aku membutuhkannya. Akupun datang padanya dan mengatakan semuanya. Entah kenapa, Sasuke waktu itu dengan mudah menerimaku, rasanya senang sekali.. Seperti mimpi.."

'Dan sekarang itu bukan sekedar mimpi bagimu, Sakura-chan. Hatiku sakit mendengarnya, hentikan. Kumohon..' batin Hinata dalam hati saat Sakura menjelaskan semuanya.

"Yah.. Tapi, sekarang aku sadar apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku sudah bangun dari mimpiku. Apa kau masih bisa percaya padaku, Hinata-chan?"

"Te-tentu s-saja..." entah kenapa Hinata mampu mengatakan hal yang masih mustahil baginya. Hatinya semakin tersiksa lagi.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan. Kau sangat baik. Hm.. Hinata-chan, kalau ada yang ingin katakan tentang Sasuke-kun padaku juga tak apa."

Sepertinya gadis pink ini terkecoh dengan tamengnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya Hinata saat ini. Hinata merasa kalau dirinya patut dikasihani. Sahabat satu-satunya tidak mengerti tentang dirinya, sahabatnya hanya ingin Ia mengerti tentang dirinya.

"Kami sudah berpisah, lho.." lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Hinata hanya terpaku mendengarnya. "A-apa?" ucapnya spontan.

* * *

-Videra-

* * *

Sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi seorang mahasiswa untuk berkutat dengan skripsi setiap harinya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Sepulang dari kampus Ia langsung menuntaskan kegiatannya untuk menyusun skripsi lima hari yang lalu dan sukses menghabiskan waktu 7 jam dengan laptopnya. Biasanya hanya 2 jam saja tapi, bayang-bayang rasa bersalahnya kepada gadis bermarga 'Hyuuga' masih setia menggelayuti benaknya yang membuatnya susah berkonsentrasi. Dan membuat batinnya tersiksa. Apalagi, setiap 5 menitnya ada pengganggu bernama 'Itachi Uchiha' yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri dengan berteriak di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ototou! Kau tidak mau makan malam?" teriak Itachi dari luar kamarnya. Nah, seperti inilah. Mendengarnya kedua manik Onyxnya hanya berputar bosan dan bibirnya berdecak kesal karena acaranya telah diganggu berulang kali oleh suara tersebut.

"Kubilang nanti, oni!" sahut Sasuke ketus. Untung saja pintunya sudah dikunci, mungkin kalau tidak Itachi sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menganggunya dengan tujuan agar dirinya keluar hanya untuk ritual makan malam. Bukannya Sasuke tidak peduli dengan kesehatan, hanya saja kegiatannya kali ini menurutnya lebih penting.

"Aku bukan setan, Ototou no teme!" protes Itachi kesal dengan suara naik satu oktaf. Tidak terima dikatai 'oni alias setan'. Namun, Sasuke tidak peduli dan memilih melanjutkan acaranya dengan sang laptop. "Kau sedang apa sih?!" tanya Itachi gondok di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menggubris.

"Sasukee!"

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

"OTOTOU-CHAAN~!"

"URUSAII!" sepertinya kalau kediaman Uchiha tidak berdinding kokoh dan didesain oleh arsitek terbaik, saat ini juga sudah hancur berkat suara dua bersaudara barusan. Itachi hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Sasuke keluar dari kamar dengan wajah super kesalnya.

'Menyebalkan' batin Sasuke.

* * *

"Sasuke.."

Yang dipanggil hanya menyahut lewat tatapan matanya. Mulutnya sedang sibuk mengunyah suapan terakhir menu makan malamnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat berbeda akhir-akhir ini, kenapa?" tanya Itachi hati-hati.

Setelah makanannya habis, Sasuke pun meletakkan sumpitnya dan menengguk air putih di hadapannya. "Berbeda bagaimana?" tanyanya balik menyahuti pertanyaan Itachi barusan.

"Yaa.. Kau seperti kurang gairah hidup." Ungkap Itachi. Sasuke melotot mendengarnya, tapi dengan cepat Itachi melanjutkan, "Tatapan matamu berbeda. Seperti.. ehm.."

"Seperti apa?" tuntut Sasuke pada Itachi untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Entahlah.. Tapi, apa kau sedang putus cinta, Ototou?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Wah.. Adikku sudah besar!" seru Itachi, "Pasti habis putus ya?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Matanya menatap arah lain. Bagaimana Itachi dengan mudah menebaknya?

"Aku juga pernah merasakannya tahu," kata Itachi seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, "Kau harus membuatnya percaya dengan perasaanmu, Ototou. Selanjutnya, tinggal bergantung nasib apa dia akan menerimamu lagi atau tidak." Lanjut Itachi. Kemudian, banyak hal lagi yang Itachi sampaikan padanya di meja makan. Sasuke pun akhirnya mendengarkan ucapan Itachi dan mulai berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya kemudian. Ia tidak mau Hinata semakin manjauh darinya. Melihat gadis itu terus menghindarinya bahkan, tatapan matapun membuat batinnya tersiksa.

'Melakukan hal yang membuatnya percaya dengan perasaanku..' batinnya.

* * *

-Videra-

* * *

Hinata hanya tertegun mendengar penjelasan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu tersebut. Gadis bersurai pink itu menjelaskan panjang lebar bagaimana dirinya saat jauh dari Hinata sampai Ia memutuskan Sasuke karena Hinata. Hal yang sama juga Sasuke lakukan. Awalnya, Hinata merasa bersalah tapi, saat mendengar alasan mereka berpisah lebih jelasnya, Ia jadi merasa sangat bahagia. Sekarang, Hinata jadi tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana didepan Sasuke. Saat matanya bersibobok dengan pemuda Uchiha itu Ia langsung cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah. Berbeda dengan kemarin-kemarin, kini hatinya tidak merasa tersiksa lagi tapi, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

"Sasuke-kun itu masih menyukaimu.. eh? Tidak. Sepertinya lebih, Hinata-chan. Dia mungkin sangat mencintaimu. Terlihat sekali lewat sikapnya. Hehehe.." ujar Sakura saat itu sambil terkekeh melihatnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, "Kau masih seperti dulu, ya. Selalu memerah saat berbicara tentang Sasuke-kun." Tambahnya.

'Apa itu benar? Sasuke-kun mencintaiku?' tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang di pikirannya. Namun, Hinata tidak mau terlalu terfokus pada satu pertanyaan yang Ia sendiri tidak tahu jawabanya.

Kali ini para mahasiswa-mahasiswi Universitas Konoha sedang sibuk-sibuknya menata kampus mereka sebagus mungkin karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan festival musim semi di kampus. Banyak tenda kecil yang dibangun berjejer disana untuk membuka stand food atau tempat menjual souvenir. Dan juga telah disediakan satu panggung yang lumayan besar di tengah lapangan berserta alat musik band. Menurut rencana, festival akan dimulai pukul 6 sore ini dan ditutup pukul 10 malam dengan acara puncaknya adalah pesta kembang api. Memikirkannya pasti sangat menyenangkan.

Hinata dengan teliti memandangi tenda kecil milik kelasnya, menilai apakah tenda tersebut sudah menarik untuk membuat para pengunjung berkunjung atau belum. Setiap sudut tenda sudah diberi aksen musim semi seperti bunga sakura yang bermekaran dimusim semi dan nanti setiap mahasiswi wajib menggunakan kimono saat berada di stand kelas masing-masing. Dan Hinata berencana akan menggunakan kimono dengan warna senada dengan rambutnya, biru tua bercorak putih. Katanya Hanabi kimono itu sangat cocok dengannya.

"Bagaimana, Hinata? Sudah cukup?" tanya pemuda yang cukup tampan bertato segitiga terbalik di pipinya, Kiba Inuzuka. Tidak lupa dengan anjing kecil putih disampingnya bernama Akamaru, walaupun warnanya tidak merah sesuai namanya. Aka yang berarti merah.

Hinata mengangguk, "ehm.. Se-sepertinya sudah cu-cukup, Kiba-kun."

"Yosh! Kita akan menambah pemasukan kelas malam ini! Bagaimana, Akamaru?" tanya Kiba meminta pendapat pada anjing kesayangannya.

"Kaing!" sahut Akamaru dengan bahasa anjing kecil pada umumnya. Tapi, kelihatan sekali kalau anjing itu terlihat antusias dengan apa yang dikatakan sang pemilik. Hinata tersenyum melihatnya.

* * *

-Videra-

* * *

Universitas Konoha sudah terasa sesak kali ini, banyak manusia yang berkumpul di dalamnya untuk mengikuti acara yang diadakan. Mulai dari anak-anak sampai orang dewasa. Yah.. maklum saja, banyak mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang mengajak keluarga mereka untuk berkunjung. Setiap stand yang didirikan penuh, juga stand milik kelas Sasuke. Dan Sasuke benci keadaan seperti ini, berisik celotehan wanita dan penuh sesak. Ia semakin menyesal tidak keluar dari stand kelasnya. Apalagi, yang memancing ramai adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Hei.. kau mau kemana, teme?!" tanya pemuda berambut jabrik kuning dengan suara cukup keras pada Sasuke. Tapi, yang diteriaki hanya melengos keluar stand. Uzumaki Naruto-yang meneriaki-pun akhirnya membuntuti kemana Sasuke pergi. "Teme, kau kenapa sih? Mukamu kusut sekali akhir-akhir ini. Kau tidak ingin cerita kepadaku?" ujar Naruto simpati terhadap keadaan temannya tersebut.

"Berisik, Dobe." Komentar Sasuke tanpa menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

"Kau tidak boleh menyimpan beban sendirian, teme." Ucap Naruto Uzumaki bijak terhadap pemuda Uchiha di sampingnya. Sedangkan, yang dinasihati hanya menghela nafas. Kemudian, mereka berkeliling tanpa ada yang mengangkat topik pembicaraan sama sekali sampai akhirnya berhenti di lapangan kampus.

"Hm.. Sasuke, aku ke sana dulu ya." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah stand.

Onyx Sasuke mengikuti arah jari Naruto yang menunjuk sebuah stand, "Dasar maniak ramen, terserahlah." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Naruto sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju kedai ramen tersebut.

Sasuke menggeleng. Mencegah kebocoran dompet karena porsi Naruto yang sangat 'mengagumkan' saat memakan ramen.

"Yasudah, Jaa~ teme!"

Walaupun menggunakan headset, telinga Uchiha Sasuke mampu menangkap panggilan tersebut dengan jelas. Iapun hanya dapat mendengus mendengar nama panggilan kesayangan Naruto untuknya itu. Jujur saja, Ia kurang menyukainya tapi, itu terdengar wajar. Mungkin, karena Ia sudah ribuan kali mendengarnya dan sekarang menjadi terbiasa. Sasuke melepas headset di telinganya setelah lagu favoritnya kali ini usai. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan para gadis ke arahnya dengan tampang stoic yang Ia miliki, kakinya beranjak mendekat ke arah panggung. Entah apa yang membuatnya ke sana, Sasuke hanya mengikuti gerak kakinya.

"Hm.. Baiklah. Sesuai susunan acara, selanjutnya adalah berdansa. Hehe.. Yang memiliki pasangan, silahkan ambil posisi!" ucap sang MC panggung.

Sasuke terheran sesaat, 'Berdansa di tengah acara festival?' batinnya. Tapi, akhirnya Ia menyingkir. Andai saja Ia masih bersama dengan Hinata, mungkin Ia tidak akan beranjak dari sana. Hh.. Dan Ia merasa sangat mendramatisir saat mata Onyxnya menangkap bayangan Hinata dengan berbalut kimono digandeng oleh pria ke tengah tempat para pasangan berdansa. Hyuuga Hinata malam ini sangat cantik, sungguh. Warna kimono yang dikenakannya sangat serasi dengan dirinya. Rambut Indigo yang biasanya tergerai tersebut kali ini di sanggul rapi dengan jepit kupu-kupu tersemat dirambutnya. Apalagi, dengan wajah dihiasi semburat merah itu semakin memperkuat kesan manis pada dirinya. Nyeripun kembali Sasuke rasakan saat melihat Hinata yang sudah bahagia dengan laki-laki lain. Tidak dengannya. Gadis itu sudah melupakannnya.

Musikpun mulai mengalun lembut, sesuai dengan gerakan yang tercipta dari pasangan yang juga mulai berdansa. Suara yang mengalun dengan indahnya ini sepertinya hanya instrumen menyayat hati bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Bertolak belakang dengan yang seharusnya. Dan mungkin tidak seperti ini jika Hinata Hyuuga berdansa disana dengan laki-laki waktu itu. Sepertinya mereka sangat cocok, saling menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum bersama. Oh, mengakuinya membuat Sasuke sangat tersiksa. Sasuke baru tersadar kalau mata Onyxnya daritadi tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Hinata saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Hinata tapi, mata Lavender itu langsung menghindarinya dengan cepat. Rasa bersalah pun semakin memenuhi diri Uchiha Sasuke setelahnya. Bahkan, Hyuuga Hinata menjadi sangat takut pada dirinya.

"Kenapa tidak berdansa?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendapati sosok Sabaku Gaara -teman satu kelasnya juga rivalnya dalam bidang akademik- telah berdiri disampingnya. Namun, dengan cepat Ia langsung menguasai dirinya, "Bukan urusanmu." Sahutnya acuh.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu, Uchiha." Ujar Gaara santai tanpa peduli dengan perubahan raut wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Sasuke sekenanya sambil mempertahankan sikap stoicnya.

Gaara mendengus, "Aku tahu kau terus memandangi Hyuuga Hinata tadi. Aku sudah cukup lama berdiri disini." Ungkap Gaara. "Aku akan membantumu, Uchiha. Sebaiknya, sekarang kau cepat gunakan otak jeniusmu untuk berpikir apa yang akan kau lakukan."

Sasuke akhirnya mengikuti anjuran Gaara. Ia mengingat kembali perkataan Itachi yang kemarin Ia dengar. Mata Onyxnya memandangi sekelilingnya, mencari fasilitas yang tersedia. 'Baiklah..' batinnya setelah sudah mengetahui apa yang harus Ia lakukan.

"Kau sudah tahu?" tanya Gaara saat mendapati Sasuke sudah berhenti berpikir.

"Ya, sekarang aku sudah tahu."

"Selanjutnya apa?"

Sasuke pun menjelaskan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

* * *

-Videra-

* * *

Hinata sebenarnya risih berdansa dengan kimono tapi, bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada waktu untuk berganti pakaian. Lagipula, Ia sudah janji akan berdansa dengan Neji. Alhasil, Neji membuat gerakan mereka menjadi lambat dari yang lain. Beberapa kali Neji merutuki dirinya saat berdansa karena menyeret Hinata berdansa tapi, Hinata malah terkekeh. Demi menguji sejauh mana perasaan Tenten pada dirinya.

"Hinata-sama.."

"Sudahlah, Neji-nii. Ti-tidak apa, sungguh." Sahut Hinata meyakinkan Neji yang akan merutuk lagi. Ia tersenyum pada sepupunya itu, "Bagaimana? A-apa Tenten-nee cemburu?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak tega padanya." Ucap Neji sambil mencuri pandang ke arah gadis bercepol dua yang tengah mengamatinya dari jauh. "Hinata-sama.."

"A-ada apa?"

"Ada yang memperhatikan kita terus." Kata Neji berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"A-apa? Si-siapa?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Neji. Sedangkan, Neji hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu. "Di-dimana?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Disana.." jawab Neji sambil memberi tahu arah lewat gerakan matanya. Hinata pun mengikuti arah mata Neji dan sontak matanya melebar mendapati Uchiha Sasuke orangnya. Ia pun langsung cepat-cepat menarik kembali pandangan matanya dari manik Onyx Sasuke dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Neji.

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa.." jawab Hinata tetap menunduk. Neji yang mendapati sepupunya bertingkah aneh hanya dapat menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dan mereka setelahnya tetap berdansa tanpa pembicaraan apapun. Hinata sibuk dengan dirirnya sendiri sedangkan, Neji sibuk mencuri pandang ke arah Tenten. Sampai akhirnya lampu disekitar lapangan mati total semuanya.

"Ada apa ini?" begitulah kata-kata yang terlontar dari para pasangan yang berdansa.

"Wuaah.. Ma-maaf, sebentar. Ini akan dijelaskan oleh.. hm.. baiklah, Ini akan dijelaskan." Ujar suara MC acara yang kurang bisa menjelaskan. Kemudian, micpun diambil oleh orang lain.

"Acara dilanjutkan tapi, ada sedikit pertunjukkan sebentar. Untuk sementara, lampu akan tetap dimatikan dan harap jangan ada yang meniggalkan tempat." Ujar entah siapa. Namun, perkataannya benar, dentingan piano kembali terdengar. Lalu, lampu sudut lapangan menyala menarik perhatian yang lain termasuk Hinata, dan lagi-lagi matanya melebar. Disana menampakkan sosok pangeran Universitas Konoha yang sudah siap dengan piano putihnya. Kedua mata Onyxnya menatapnya lurus-lurus, membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"I wish the blue girl want hear this. Hear what I feel from this song.." ujarnya tetap memandangnya lurus-lurus padanya yang disebut 'the blue girl'. Setelahnya, rangkaian nada pun mengalun lembut dari piano putih yang dimainkan Sasuke. "Hinata Hyuuga..."

Hinata pun terhenyak mendengar namanya disebut oleh Sasuke.

"_Same bed__But__,__ it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio__But__,__ it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you_

_All it does is just tear me down_

_Cause my heart breaks a little __w__hen I hear your name_

_It all just sound like uh, uh, uh__~" _ tidak disangka Uchiha Sasuke memiliki suara dan permainan piano yang bagus. Semuanya tertegun tanpa terkecuali. Hinata terus menyimak setiap lirik yang keluar dari mulut pemuda Uchiha tersebut, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"_Hmmm too young, to dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

_Should have given all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party _

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing, _

_But she's dancing with another man__.."_

Hinata tersentak, 'another man..?' pikirnya sambil menatap Neji sekilas. Neji yang dipandangi hanya terbingung. Kemudian, Ia memisahkan diri dari Neji dan bergerak perlahan mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

_"__My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now I'll never, never get to clean out the mess I'm in_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh__~"_

"Sa-suke-kun.." lirih Hinata menyebutkan nama sang pemuda di hadapannya. Ia sekarang jadi mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Sasuke. Kakinya terus berjalan memperpendek jarak dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan yang disebutkan namanya hanya tersenyum pahit padanya ditengah-tengah permainan.

"_Hmmm too young, to dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

_Should have given all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you to every party _

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby is dancing, _

_But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_

_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late _

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know__.."_

Jari Sasuke berhenti menekan tuts piano di depannya. Lagupun terhenti. Onyx itu kembali menatapnya begitu juga Lavender Hinata yang sejak tadi tidak lepas dari sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hinata-"

"A-aku mengerti, Sa-sasuke-kun. Lanjutkan lagi la-lagunya." Sela Hinata sebelum Sasuke bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pemuda itu kemudian meninggalkan pianonya dan menggenggam kedua lengan Hinata. Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya Ia kembali bernyanyi tanpa iringan piano.

"_I hope he buys you flowers, _

_I hope he holds yours hands_

_Give you all his hours when he has the chance_

_Take you to every party _

_Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done _

_When I was-" _ Sasuke tersentak saat Hinata menutup mulutnya. Sasuke pun menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bingung. Kemudian, Hinata dengan susah payah menyamakan tinggi dengan Sasuke dan berbisik, "No, you still my love, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau memaafkanku, Hinata?"

"I-Iya, maafkan aku juga Sasu-"

Hinata tersentak saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mengunci bibirnya ke bibir Hinata dengan lembut. Mukanya merah padam, apalagi menyadari kalau Sasuke menciumnya di depan umum. Hinata pun akhirnya membalas ciuman Sasuke. Sasuke pun mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hinata, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan Sasuke pun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata.

Sasuke lalu berlutut di hadapan Hinata sambil berkata, "You are my princess, this ain't a fairytale. Alright princess, my white horse was waiting. You must come with me."

"K-Kemana? Mau a-apa?"

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Aku ingin merasakan bibirmu lebih lama lagi, Hime. Mari kita lanjutkan di tempat lain saja."

Hinata pun hampir pingsan di tempat.

-FIN-

A/N : Sesuai dengan permintaan para Readers, akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan sekuel White Horse juga! Yey, Hehehe.. Terima kasih atas saran, pendapat, dan dukungannya. Dan maaf kalau sekuelnya mengecewakan ya. Maaf juga kalo ini terlalu panjang. Love you all~ *dadah-dadah gaje. Akhir kata. Bolehkah saya meminta..

R

E

V

I

E

W

^/_\^


End file.
